Broken
by Blackwolf711
Summary: Nico finally snaps but on who?


**Ok my peeps! I need comments and criticism! Also if anyone has a specific ship they want then comment because I probable have a story written just not uploaded so enjoy! Also I am sorry that my writing suck but what can you do?**

 _You let him fall! It's all your fault! No wonder everyone hates you! You're a failure Nico, Bianca left because you dragged her down. Your father was right, it should have been you! Bianca could have saved him!_

These dark thoughts swirled in Nico's like a hurricane as he pressed himself into a tight ball in the corner of the Argo II's engine room. It was his makeshift bunk while he was onboard. The others had tried to make him take a cabin but the only empty ones were Annabeth's , Nico couldn't sleep there because it was a joint cabin with Piper and Coach Hedge wouldn't allow it, and Percy's. Nico just couldn't do it. It hurt too much so he was curled up on the floor crying.

Two days.

It had been two days ago when Percy and Annabeth fell and Nico hadn't slept a minute of it. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Percy let go of the ledge and his heart broke all over again.

Weather it was the rumbling of the ship's engine or his own chocked sobs, Nico didn't hear the footsteps enter the room.

Leo didn't know that the half Italian was in the engine room, he had just wanted to stop thinking. The loud rumble always blocked all thought from the Latino's mind. On the last step he paused.

Was that…crying?

Silently, he slipped into the room and looked toward the sound. At first all he saw was a bundled ball of black fabric, and then he saw the sword leaning on the wall, the curly black hair and the pale bits of skin peeking out from the baggy shirt. The boy was curled in on himself in a manner that was borderline painful, his thin shoulders shaking.

"Nico?" Leo's voice was soft but, even through the engine noise and his own cries, Nico heard him. He stiffened and pressed his back harshly against the rough wood wall

"What do you want Leo?" His voice was hard.

"Are you okay Nico?" Leo's brows furrowed as he asked. The pale boy snapped up ramrod straight. His beautiful chocolate eyes were rimmed with red. His cheeks were hollow and he had dark, bruise-like bags under his angry eyes.

"OH YES LEO, I'M FUCKING FANTASTIC!" Nico had finally snapped. "I'M THE **GAY** FOURTEEN YEAR OLD SON OF THE GREEK GOD OF FUCKING DEATH! MY SISTER DIED WHEN I WAS TEN TRYING TO GET A PRESENT FOR ME WHILE ON A QUEST SO I RAN AWAY TO **HELL**! I HAD TO LISTEN TO MY FATHER RANT ABOUT HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME AND NOT BIANCA AND YOU KNOW WHAT? HE WAS RIGHT! A YEAR LATER I WAS PLAYED BY A GHOST AND WAS FORCED TO WORK WITH MY CRUSH, WHO THOUGHT I **HATED** HIM! AT AGE TWELVE I HAD TO TRICK HI TO GET INFORMATION ABOUT MY MOM WHO, TURNS OUT, WAS KILLED BY ZUES , AND THEN HE DIDN'T TRUST ME EVEN THOUGH I **HAD TO DO IT**!" Tears were forming in his eyes again. "I HELPED SAVE THE **GODSDAMN** WORLD BUT EVERYONE TREATED ME LIKE A FREAK EXCEPT FOR PERCY! AND THEN HE WENT **MISSING**! I WANTED TO SPEND EVERY **SECOND** SEARCHING FOR HIM BUT **NO**! HADES SHIPPED ME OFF TO THE DAMN ROMANS AND **BAM**! I'VE GOT ANOTHER SISTER AND THEN PERCY SHOWS UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO ACT LIKE I **DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW HIM**? EIGHT DAMN MONTHS! THEN I GET STUFFED IN A JAR LIKE A PICKLE AFTER GOING THROUGH TARTARUS ON MY OWN! PERCY SAVES MY ASS AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW…" Nico lets out a sob. "The next thing I know I'm watching helplessly as he falls into Tartarus." His thin body was shaking as he whispered, "I can't sleep… every time I close my eyes I see him let go. I see him fall."

The ship rolled and Nico pitched forward with the motion of the ship and cried out but warm arms wrapped around his torso and Leo pulled him into his lap as he sat down.

"Some history kid. Hey, Nicky?" the little Italian tucked his head under Leo's, snuggling into the warmth he found there. Chuckling softly, Leo stood, using Nico's sword for support, and carried the still crying boy to his nearby cabin.

"I don't want to feel this way Leo." Nico whispered against his tanned skin. "My heart hurts so much." His hold on Leo's shirt tightened. "Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone." The boy's voice was so soft that Leo almost didn't hear the last mumbled line.

"I would never dream of it Sunshine. Sleep well." He placed a sweet kiss to Nico's temple and the pale boy finally fell into a dreamless sleep with a Spanish lullaby in his ear and a warm hand cradling his cold neck, dragging him closer to a heartbeat. Leo smiled softly, looking at the angel curled on his chest.

 _I would never dream of it…_


End file.
